Plant Life
by striderkind
Summary: Fruk. Just a little cute and fluffy chibi love. Human names used.


Arthur sat on the top of a hill, sipping his small cup of tea and looking at the beautiful countryside. He heard footsteps from behind, and he turned to see Francis sprinting up the hill towards him.

"Artie!" He shouted at him, smiling happily and running faster, his turquoise dress-tunic-robe thing flowing out behind him in the summer breeze.

"What do you want, frog?" Arthur answered, annoyed, putting down his tea and crossing his arms across his long black cloak.

When Francis got close enough, he leaned in and gave Arthur a kiss right on the lips.

When he pulled away, Arthur flushed and said, "W-what are you doing?! STUPID FROG!"

Francis laughed.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it, Artie."

"Don't call me Artie, stupid! It's Arthur!" He grumbled, looking at the ground in front of him.

"Awww! Artie, you're so adorable~!"Francis ignored the little nations command and called him by the pet name presented to Arthur when the two had first met.

Arthur muttered something to himself and turned his back to Francis, gazing out at the vast green fields again. The French boy sat down next to his best friend and looked with him.

They sat that way for a few minutes before Francis flopped down on the soft grass, closing his eyes and letting the sunshine warm his skin.

"What are you doing, stupid?" Arthur asked, using his own little nickname for the Frenchman.

"What does it look like, mon petit lapin? Relaxing, of course! Oh, and take your hood down, you won't get enough sunlight like this." Francis reached up and took down Arthur's hood, revealing his shaggy blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes.

Arthur sighed and lay next to Francis, watching the dappled leaves of the trees above sway lightly in the breeze. He had to admit, this was very relaxing.

Francis was struck with an idea and sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?!" Arthur asked worriedly, sitting up as well.

Francis smiled widely, "I just had an idea! Let's make daisy chains!" Without waiting for an answer, he leapt up and ran out into the open meadow and gathered as many daisies as he could.

"Here!" He piled at least half of them on Arthurs lap. He took the rest of the flowers and got to work, weaving them together quickly.

"Do I have to do this?" Arthur whined, glaring at the daisies on his lap.

"No, not if you don't want to," Francis grinned, taking the daisies from the younger boy and setting them down next to him. Arthur lay down on his side, watching Francis work.

In almost no time at all, Francis had woven a cute little crown for Arthur to wear. He held it out to him and surprisingly he took it, placing it gently on his head, being sure not to break it.

"Thank you frog…" He mumbled quietly, blushing and looking at the ground.

Francis smiled and got back to work, making another crown to match Arthurs. He hummed as he worked occasionally muttering a few words from the song he was singing.

"I've been longing for…. Daisies to push through the floor… And I wish plant life would grow all around me… So I won't feel dead anymore…" He sang quietly, putting some finishing touches on his crown.

"What are you singing?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't remember the name, but it is very lovely," Francis said, placing the now finished crown on his head. "There, we match!"

Francis continued singing, "Your spirit is sweet, so pull off your sheet!" With this, he yanked Arthurs cloak off, leaving him in his long light blue tunic that reached his feet.

"What do you think you're doing, frog?!" Arthur yelled indignantly, blushing and glaring.

Francis laughed but continued singing, "And give me a ghost of a smile!" He pinched Arthur's chubby cheeks. "Show me your teeth, cause you're a teddy beneath! So just grin and bear for a while!"

With this, Arthur couldn't help but crack a very small smile, but he quickly covered it with a glare.

Francis stood in front of Arthur and bowed, presenting his hand ahead with a flourish. "My I have this dance, my dear Artie?" He glanced up, holding back laughter at the look of shocked surprise on Arthur's face.

"N-no, stupid frog!"

Francis ignored this and grabbed his hand, pulling Arthur out into the open field and sunlight and spinning him around in circles.

"Stop it frog!" Arthur yelled in fury as Francis laughed, spinning faster.

"I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest, the trees keep the tempo and they sway in time, quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus, if I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?"

Francis sang at the top of his lungs as they spun, and finally, they both lost their balance and fell, Arthur sprawled on top of Francis in the grass. They were both laughing.

"I knew you could smile!" Francis grinned, poking Arthur's cheek with his index finger.

"Shut up, frog…"


End file.
